British Ministry of Magic
The Ministry of Magic (M.o.M.) is the governing body for the magical community of Great Britain. The Ministry connects the British Government to the wizarding world. Its headquarters is in central London, deep underground.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 7 It is headed by the Minister for Magic. The current Minister in Britain is Kingsley Shacklebolt. It is known that other countries have their own Ministries of Magic, such as Norway.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ch. 5 Historical overview The Ministry of Magic succeeded the earlier Wizards' Council. Shortly before Millicent Bagnold's retirement, many of the wizarding population wanted Albus Dumbledore to become Minister. He was offered the job four times,Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Ch. 20 but turned it down, because of his previous, negative experiences with power. The most likely person to become Minister from that point on was Bartemius Crouch Sr., who had gained popularity from his purges of Death Eaters following the first fall of Lord Voldemort, including arresting his own son for participating in the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ch. 27 However, he fell out of favour, when people suspected his son's actions and death in Azkaban were the result of Crouch not caring for his son. During the events surrounding Lord Voldemort's second rise to power, Cornelius Fudge, a highly-corruptible, easily-intimidated man, was Minister for Magic. While in office, he attempted to interfere with the everyday lives of witches and wizards on a regular basis. Fudge refused to acknowledge Lord Voldemort's increasing power and influence and as a result was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour after Fudge left the office in disgrace.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Ch. 1 Unfortunately, Scrimgeour did not do much better than Fudge, as he made the Ministry look like it was making progress, despite the contrary. Scrimgeour was murdered on August 1, 1997 when the Ministry was taken over by Death Eaters.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 8 Pius Thicknesse, having previously been placed under the Imperius Curse, was put into a brief position as Minister by the servants of Voldemort. Under his control, the Ministry became totalitarian, placing surveillance upon those it was suspicious of, such as Arthur Weasley, and creating the Muggle-Born Registration Commission to prosecute Muggle-borns for allegedly stealing magic. It was also given a motto of 'Magic is might' which was engraved by a sculpture which was shaped as a Witch and Wizard sitting on thrones made of muggles.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 13 Death Eaters such as Yaxley gained high positions within the Ministry as well. In 1998, after the destruction of Lord Voldemort, Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister for Magic and led a massive reform of the Ministry. This included the efforts of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in the Auror Office, and Hermione Granger advancing the rights of non-humans and eradication pro-Pure-blood laws in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and later the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Structure The Ministry has seven departments and many minor offices to deal with different aspects of the wizarding world. Departments *Department of Magical Law Enforcement *Department of Magical Games and Sports *Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes *Department of Magical Transportation *Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures *Department of International Magical Cooperation *Department of Mysteries *Magical Maintenance Department Different departments communicate through "interdepartmental memos", pale-violet paper aeroplanes that fly on their own to destinations. They once used owls, but the mess was unbelievable. Floor directory One may enter the Ministry via the Visitors' Entrance which is located in a payphone outside on the sidewalk. The entrance code on the payphone is number 62442 ("MAGIC"). Following the prompts of the Operator, passes are issued and the telephone box will descend through the ground into the lobby (Floor 8). More than twenty service lifts stop at all floors, levels 1-9. Stairways may provide access to all 10 levels in the Ministry and must be used to access the courtrooms on level 10. After Voldemort took over the Ministry, employees and officials were forced to enter the Ministry by flushing themselves through underground toilets. Two stairways are labelled GENTLEMEN or LADIES. They lead into an underground public bathroom. A golden Ministry of Magic coin is used to open the stall doors. The act of flushing oneself down the Ministry toilet causes the person to emerge into a fireplace on the left side of the Atrium, which faces the Fountain of Magical Brethren. To depart the Ministry, one must stand in one of the fireplaces on the right side of the Atrium, causing them to come out of another toilet in the underground bathroom. At this point one may Apparate to a seperate location. As the entire Ministry is underground, the higher floor number indicates levels deeper into the ground. 'Level 1' - Minister for Magic and Support Staff This department has the offices of the highest ministry officials. It includes the following known offices: *Office of the Minister for Magic *Office of the Adviser to Minister *Office of the Senior Undersecretary to Minister for Magic *Office of the Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic 'Level 2' - Department of Magical Law Enforcement The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is the largest department at the Ministry of Magic, although the Department of Mysteries' size is unknown. Arguably the most important of the various departments, it is a combination of police and justice facilities, and is roughly the equivalent to the Home Office of Muggle Britain or the Department of Justice in the United States. Harry joined this department, under the Aurors' Office, at the age of seventeen and was followed by Ron Weasley. It includes the following known departments: * Auror Office (Harry becomes the Head of the office in 2007) * Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office * Wizengamot Administration Services * Improper Use of Magic Office * Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects 'Level 3' - Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes is responsible for repairing accidental magical damage. It includes the following known departments: * Accidental Magic Reversal Squad * Obliviator Headquarters * Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee * Invisibility Task Force * Muggle Liaison Office 'Level 4' - Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is the second largest Department in the Ministry. After leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione Granger briefly worked in this department before transferring to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It includes the following known departments: * Beast Division * Being Division * Spirit Division * Goblin Liaison Office * Centaur Liaison Office * Pest Advisory Board * Office of Misinformation 'Level 5' - Department of International Magical Cooperation The Department of International Magical Cooperation is an agency concerned in foreign affairs that attempts to get wizards from different countries to cooperate in wizarding actions both political and public. The former head was Bartemius Crouch Sr., until his death. This is also where Percy Weasley began his Ministry career. It is closest to the Muggle British Foreign & Commonwealth Office and the US State Department, though seems to hold less prowess in the Wizarding world, apparently. It includes the following known departments: * International Magical Trading Standards Body * International Magical Office of Law * International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats 'Level 6' - Department of Magical Transportation The Department of Magical Transportation is responsible for various aspects of magical transport. It includes the following known departments: * Floo Network Authority * Broom Regulatory Control * Portkey Office * Apparation Test Centre 'Level 7' - Department of Magical Games and Sports The Department of Magical Games and Sports, seen as the most relaxed department (posters for favourite Quidditch teams are found tacked to the walls), deals with organising sports events the likes of the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament. Ludovic Bagman used to be the Head of Department here, but his gambling problem forced him to flee from Goblin creditors. It includes the following known departments: * British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters * Official Gobstones Club * Ludicrous Patents Office 'Level 8' - The Atrium The Atrium is an area that serves to welcome visitors to the Ministry of Magic. *Lobby and Reception Area *Fountain of Magical Brethren/Magic is Might Monument *Security Desk *Lifts *Magical Maintenance Office 'Level 9' - Department of Mysteries .]] The Department of Mysteries is a section of the Ministry of Magic that carries out confidential research. Most of its operations are carried out in total secrecy. Few wizards within the Ministry actually know what is located within this department. Those wizards who work in the Department of Mysteries are known as Unspeakables because of the confidential nature of their work.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire It includes the following known chambers: * Hall of Prophecies * The Death Chamber * The Thought Chamber * The Time Chamber * The Space Chamber * The Love Chamber a.k.a. The Ever-Locked Room 'Level 10' - Wizengamot Courtrooms (stairway access only) courtrooms being used in the First Wizarding War.]] This is where wizards and witches are put on trial by the Wizengamot. These courtrooms were used during the First Wizarding War, for judging Death Eaters. In 1995, when Cornelius Fudge changed a simple case of underage magic to a full court trial, Harry Potter's hearing location changed from Amelia Bones' office to Courtroom Ten. Public relations While being a wizard or witch has obvious advantages, the system of government is not one of them. The Ministry seems to be an unelected body, and appears largely oligarchic. There appears to be little coherent separation of powers and the judicial system is heavily biased. The Ministry gives an appearance of, at various times, either confounding incompetence or malice. The Ministry is quite prepared to decree and enforce draconian laws without notice. The few rights that human wizards do have are denied to non-humans. Even people who have been later found to be innocent have been subjected to the horrors of Azkaban, which modern governments would ostensibly consider to be cruel and inhumane.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Ch. 20 Under the direction of Minister Cornelius Fudge, trials were short and did not employ juries (instead, a Wizarding Council heard every case, regardless of what prior knowledge they had of this case), there was no possibility to appeal the verdict, and lawyers were not allowed. It is unknown if conditions have improved with the new administration. Muggle relations The term "Ministry" implies that the Ministry of Magic is formally subject to the British Crown, but it is clear that in practice it is a fully-fledged government on its own, exercising full jurisdiction (and in some cases, a brutal dictatorship) over its own community. It is in no way part of Her Majesty's Government and exercises only the most minimal liaison with it, in cases of special emergencies, or when a new Prime Minister is elected.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Ch. 3 The Ministry keeps in touch with the Muggle Prime Minister of the United Kingdom through the help of a portrait in the Downing Street office. The portrait is fixed to the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm so no Muggles will be able to remove it, and the subject of the painting will notify the Muggle Prime Minister of the Minister for Magic's impending arrivals. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' See also *Andorran Ministry of Magic *Bangladeshi Ministry of Magic *Bulgarian Ministry of Magic *Burkina Faso Ministry of Magic *German Ministry of Magic *Indian Ministry of Magic *Iranian Ministry of Magic *Mongolian Ministry of Magic *New Zealand Ministry of Magic *Norwegian Ministry of Magic *Pakistani Ministry of Magic *Wizards' Council External links *The HP-Lexicon talks about the various departments in The Ministry of Magic *Mugglenet page on The Ministry of Magic Notes and references fr:Ministère de la Magie pl:Ministerstwo Magii ru:Министерство магии fi:Taikaministeriö Category:Organisations Category:Governments Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Death Eater Allies Category:Death Eaters Enemies Category:Order of the Phoenix Allies Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Harry Potter Enemies